bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Shinji Hirako
Galeria Shinjiego z anime Ep366_Hirako.png|Shinji Hirako. Shinji_278_mugshot.jpg|Hirako Shinji. Ep206ShinjiTeasesHiyori.png|Shinji dokucza Hiyori. Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Love powstrzymuje Hiyori przed atakowaniem Shinjiego. Hirako w Soul Society.jpg|Shinji wraz ze swoim wicekapitanem Aizenem. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Kapitanowie dyskutujący zmiany w Gotei 13. Rose_and_Shinji.jpg|Shinji i Rose jako kapitanowie 110 lat temu. ShinjiV-1-.jpg|Shinji Hirako, kapitan 5. Oddziału 110 lat temu. Ep211ShinjiNDecoy.png|Shinji zwabiony w pułapkę. Ep207ShinjiAdvice.png|Hirako przypomina Kisuke o Hiyori i stanowisku kapitana. Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Shinji zatrzymuje szpiegostwo Aizena. Ep209ShinjiHiyori.png|Starcie Shinjiego i Hiyori. Kapitan Shinji.JPG|Shinji Hirako ochraniający Hiyori. Ep210ShinjiBlocksMashiro.png|Shinji blokujący ataki Mashiro. Ep211ShinjiComplimentsHachi.png|Shinji gratuluje Hachigenowi. Aizen towers over a fallen Shinji.png|Aizen wyjaśnia zdradę Shinjiemu. Ep211ShinjiClashesWithKaname.png|Shinji atakujący Tōsena. Ep211ShinjiInjured.png|Shinji zraniony przez Hiyori. Shinji_Hollowfication.jpg|Shinji ulegający Hollowfikacji. Kisuke_and_Tessai_Heal_Shinji.jpg|Shinji leczony przez Kisuke i Tessaia. Ocd.212 zebrani Vizardzi.png|Visoredzi zniesieni przez Yoruichi do podziemnej kryjówki. Shinji introduction.jpg|Shinji Hirako jako nowy uczeń w klasie Ichigo. Shinji upside down.jpg|Hirako spoglądający z nieba. Shinji;_Zanpakuto.jpg|Shinji trzymający swój Zanpakutō. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako starający się z rekrutować Ichigo. Shinji Hollow mask.jpg|Maska i Zanpakutō Shinjiego. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Shinji walczący z Ichigo. Shinji-112-1-.jpg|Shinji trzymany przez Ichigo. Hiyori_and_Shinji.jpg|Hiyori krzycząca na Shinjiego. Hiyori carried by Shinji.jpg|Hiyori szczypie Shinjiego. Shinji carries Hiyori.jpg|Hirako prowadzący Hiyori. Bleach-ShinjiHirako.jpg|Shinji Hirako. Ichigo_fighting_Shinji.jpg|Shinji w starciu z Ichigo. Hiyori_attacks_Shinji.png|Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego. Vizardzi przyciskają Hollow Ichigo do Ziemi.png|Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo. Shinji and Hiyori watch Ichigo.jpg|Shinji i Hiyori. Shinji;_Mask.jpg|Shinji nakładający maskę Hollowa. Hirako Mask.jpg|Hirako pokazuje maskę Grimmjowowi. ShinjivsGrimmjow.jpg|Shinji kontra Grimmjow. Snapshot20071016144806.jpg|Cero Hirako. Shinji's_Hollow_Mask.jpg|Maska Shinjiego. Shinji140.png|Shinji Hirako. Vizard Arrival.jpg|Przybycie Visoredów. Hirako_Shinji.jpg|Shinji przybywający do Sztucznej Karakury. Hirako.png|Shinji. Hirako Sakanade.jpg|Zanpakutō Shinjiego - Sakanade. Hirako279.jpg|Shinji. Shinji Hirako with Hat.png|Shinji Hirako noszący swoją czapkę. Hirako aproaches Yamamoto.png|Hirako witający się z Yamamoto w Sztucznej Karakurze. Shinji sasakibe.jpg|Shinji mówi, że wpuścił go Chōjirō. Shinjiappearsbeforeaizen.jpg|Hirako i Aizen w Sztucznej Karakurze. Shinji's zanpakutos power - the inverted world.jpg|Odwrócony Świat. Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Shinji atakujący Aizena. Kaname Stops Hirako.png|Kaname powstrzymujący Hirako przed atakiem. Hirako holds Hiyori.png|Hirako wraz z ranną Hiyori. Ep289ShinjiVSAizen.png|Aizen rzuca wyzwanie Shinjiemu. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng i Hirako pokonani przez Aizena. Ep310ShinjiThanksUnohana.png|Shinji dziękujący Unohanie. Ep366 Hirako wita Ichigo.png|Hirako pyta Ichigo, czy na pewno chce ciało Ginjō. Galeria Shinjiego z mangi Bleach_okladka_21.png|Hirako na okładce 21 tomu. C184_cover_Hirako_Shinji.png|Shinji Hirako na okładce 184 rozdziału. C215_cover_page_Hirako_Shinji.png|Shinji Hirako na okładce 215 rozdziału. C236_cover_page_Shinji_Hirako.png|Shinji Hirako na okładce 236 rozdziału. C_-104_Pendulum_cover_Shinji_Hirako.jpg|Shinji Hirako na okładce -104 rozdziału. C218 cover page Vizard.jpg|Ichigo i Visoredzi na okładce 218 rozdziału. Bleach_cover_36.jpg|Shinji na okładce 36 tomu. C184p12 Shinji za Ichigo.png|Hirako pojawia się za Ichigo. C184p13 Ichigo vs Hirako.png|Ichigo vs Hirako. C184p14 Hirako vs Ichigo.png|Hirako ucisza Ichigo. C185p8 Maska.png|Shinji pokazuje Ichigo swoją maskę. C189p15 Hiyori attacks Hirako.jpg|Hiyori uderza Shinjiego. C216p15Ichigo&Vizardzi.jpg|Hirako i inni Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo. C236p8 Maska.jpg|Maska Hollowa Shinjiego. C236p11 Cero.jpg|Cero. Hiyori_attacks_Shinji_as_a_Hollow.png|Shinji raniony przez Hiyori. Shinji&Aizen.png|Shinji i Aizen. ShinjiYelling.jpg|Shinji krzyczący do Ichigo. Shinji's_zanpakutos_power_-_the_inverted_world.png|Odwrócony Świat. Sakanade.png|Shikai Sakanade. Bleachmaskedcover.png|Hirako na okładce MASKED. C479 Shinji.PNG|Shinji pyta Ichigo, czy na pewno chce odzyskać ciało Ginjō. R494 Okładka 1.jpg|Shinji na okładce 494. rozdziału. Momo biegnie za Hirako.jpg|Momo biegnie za Hirako. R515 Ichigo i Hirako.png|Hirako zagaduje do Ichigo. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R554 Shinji pojawia się za Bambiettą.png|Shinji pojawia się za Bambiettą. R554 Shinji używa swojego Shikai.png|Shinji korzysta ze swojego Shikai. R554 Shinji przy uwolnieniu Quincy Vollständig Bambietty.png|Shinji świadkiem uwolnienia Quincy: Vollständig Bambietty. R555 Okładka.png|Okładka 555. rozdziału. R555 Bambietta ukazuje swoją formę.png|Hirako i Komamura stojący przed formą Bambietty. R555 eksplozja ramienia Shinjiego.png|Shinji trafiony eksplozją Bambietty. R556 Okładka.png|Okładka 556. rozdziału. R581 Burner Finger 3.png|Shinji otoczony przez lawę Bazz-B. Animacje z Shinjim VizardsHoroka.gif|Shinji używa Hollowfikacji. Shinji shikai02.gif|Odwrócony Świat. Cero Shinjiego.gif|Hirako używa Cero. Super Harisen Slipper.gif|Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego Kategoria:Galerie